1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for electromagnetically forming a workpiece.
2. Background Art
Electromagnetic forming is a manufacturing technique used to form a workpiece, such as a metal sheet. In electromagnetic forming, a pulsed electromagnetic field exerts force or pressure against the workpiece. More specifically, a strong electromagnetic field is generated that induces eddy currents in the workpiece. The electromagnetic field interacts with the induced eddy currents and repels the workpiece against a forming surface, thereby providing the workpiece with a desired shape.
Quality problems, such as material failure and material warpage were associated with previous forming devices. Material failure, such as tearing, may occur during forming operations, such as deep drawing. Material warpage may occur when a multi-turn coil is used to provide the electromagnetic field for forming a part. These problems, as well as other problems presented below, may be addressed by one or more embodiments of the present invention as discussed in more detail below.